The Older Stories
by RealTears
Summary: I'm bring back some of my older Blood Ties stories with revisions and editing. The characters were created by Tanya Huff, and so well acted by Kyle, Christina, and Dylan. If interested, I'll bring back more.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicki Goes to the Opera**

Vicki looked at herself in the mirror as Henry yelled through the door, "Hurry up Vicki, the limo is here."

Vicki tugged at the neckline, frowned and yelled back, "Why order a limo? Why'd I agree to this and why didn't I start getting dressed sooner?"

Henry smiled at the slight note of panic in her voice and answered, "I didn't want to drive. You agreed to help me. I told you too, and you wanted to finish up some research.."

Vicki finally turned away from the mirror and said, "Close your eyes, I'm coming out. No! Keep'm open and don't laugh."

Vicki came out of the room wearing the dress he had given her a few nights ago. The red fabric clung to her every curve and the hem swayed gracefully in rhythm to each step. The vintage dress was from the 1930's, the shoes were modern and complemented the dress perfectly Vicki's hair was in an up sweep held in place by a single long pin encrusted with red rubies. Red ruby drops were at her ears. The only other piece of jewelry was a simple white gold band on the third finger of her left hand. Henry, a writer by profession had no words to describe how seeing Vicki made him feel. He stood there in his vintage tuxedo and held up a white fox cape. Vicki stood staring at him as he draped the cape over her shoulders. He nodded towards the door as she grabbed her beaded bag off the table and together they walked to the waiting limo.

Henry touched the ring on Vicki's finger, "Did you want some kind of formal ceremony?"

"No, who could we have invited? I never wanted a wedding. Mike tried to propose once, I stopped him before he could ask. My mom would make plans every time I started dating some one new. I quit telling her about the men I was seeing when I turned twenty. I sent her an e-mail a few weeks ago to let her know I was living with you. She's known your name for a long time. When the time's right, I'll tell her we eloped. There'll be a fight and tears but eventually she'll want to meet you. Then the question of grandchildren will come up. By the time she meets you in person we'll have a good story lined up."

"You know there was an arrangement and I found myself married at sixteen, but I had no idea what love could be until I met Christina. You know the rest of that story. Vicki, I'm so very grateful you are in my life now and forever."

"Henry." She turned to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. Sometimes words are not necessary and a simple touch could say it all.

They rode in silence to the Opera House. The building was a renovated vaudeville theater built in 1920's with all the art deco gaudiness of the period. It had gone thorough many face lifts over the years, changing as people's taste in entertainment changed. In the 1950's it had been modernized to accommodate wide screen movies like Ten Commandments, and BenHur. Later people didn't want to come to old, musty, outdated theaters. By the end of the 1960's the theater went dark. It stood alone, empty and deteriorating until some energetic people in the 1980's thought it had historical value, could be restored to is 1920 glory days and be used for live theater, bringing Broadway touring groups, dancers, and opera back to the general public. The idea took off and now the restored Opera House shown like a grand lady dressed up and waiting to greet her guests.

Henry enjoyed live theater of any form. The color, the energy of the audience, and the young actors, singers, dancers that poured their souls into every performance. He liked looking at people, their faces and sensing their anticipation before a curtain went up. He liked listening to the comments of those around him when they talked of the current show or shows from the past. He would nod his head in agreement or disagreement. These were the moments that had brought peace to Henry over his long years. If anywhere close by, Henry always ended up going to the theater. He could, depending on the show, drift from century to century in his mind and review the best parts of his past.

Henry guided Vicki down the center isle of the theater to the dress circle row of seats. He always bought the best seats for the theater. The crowd noticed the perfect couple as they walked and admired their clothes and the way they moved. The two of them looked like a moment out of time. Dressed in vintage clothing, walking with old world grace into a theater that had been restored its former glory.

As they passed each row there was a collective sigh. People thought to themselves that the sight of this young couple was worth the price of the tickets. Henry noted where the two women that were causing him his current grief were sitting, he heard their squirming movements and smelled their scent of excitement as he passed. He also heard the hissing sound as they saw Vicki on his arm. "Well good," he thought, "that might be the end of the problem."

Vicki heard the beating heart of each person present, then noticed one that was just a little off. She had heard that rhythm before. It was the heartbeat of a guilty man in an interrogation room. She focused on that and pushed other sounds from her mind. She then smelled the perfumes, deodorants, lotions, creams, and aftershaves of what seem like a million people. She isolated the smell of fear that went with the guilty heartbeat. She had seen something when they first came in, the cop made note of it without a conscious thought. With the smell, and the heartbeat she knew she would have something to investigate at intermission. Vicki had the smile of a very self confident woman as she allowed Henry to guide her to their seats.

Vicki tried very hard to appear to be enjoying an opera she didn't understand and Henry appreciated her effort. During the intermission, Vicki excused herself and left Henry standing in the isle alone. She was gone less than 10 minutes and when she returned, she saw Henry standing between two hissing women. He appeared very uncomfortable. He made eye contact with Vicki and used his eyes to beg her to join him. Vicki, taking advantage of an entrance, walked like a queen toward Henry, nodded at the two women and leaned forward for a kiss on the cheek. Henry leaning forward to oblige noted a drop of blood in the corner of Vicki's mouth and flicked it off with his tongue while he whispered, "You will explain."

"Yes dear. Explanations are part of the rules."

"Ladies, may I present my wife Victoria Fitzroy."

The women and Vicki looked stunned. The women because they each had separate plans for a long and fruitful relationship with the very rich and very sexy Henry Fitzroy. Vicki was stunned because she heard her married name for the first time. A few, more or less polite words later, the women returned to their seats and they took theirs.

At the end of the show, after applause and curtain calls the theater goers returned to cars, cabs, limos and went on their merry way.

Henry handed Vicki into the limo and slid in beside her. Neither said a word on the drive home.

Henry closed the door of the house quietly behind them, then allowed his hunger and anger to rise, eyes darken and fangs elongate. He growled "EXPLAIN!"

"Oh pull back the fangs. I played by the rules tonight."

"You fed in my territory."

"Just a little snack and there was a good reason."

Henry fought down the hunger and anger. He knew this was a testing point in their relationship. It either worked now or it never would work. "I am listening."

"Henry you know I was a cop for over ten years and then a private detective for nine months before we met."

"Yes, that is another one of those things you keep reminding me of."

"Tonight I was dressed beautifully, and because of the way you looked at me, I felt beautiful inside. But I am always a cop. When we walked in I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I made a mental note of it, then as we were going down the isle I heard the heartbeat and smelled the scent of guilt. During the intermission I went to look for the man I saw, heard and smelled. I found him trying to pick more pockets. That's what he was doing when we first came in, picking pockets. I noticed it because of the lose clothing, his rapid heart beat and his smell of fear. I took particular offense because he seemed to be working the elderly. I got as close to him as I could and made a suggestion. He followed me into a dark corner, I pressed him close to a wall, made some threats, gave him a little pain, and took a quick bite. Then I told him to turn the items into the box office, go home, and change his pants. I also told him to give up a life of crime because he wasn't good at it. Henry I fed from my food choice not yours."

Henry sat there took in the information and had to agree Vicki had not broken any of the territorial feeding rules.

"Well, I guess if I had planned better, I could have ducked both women and had a snack myself. Thanks for doing such a good job of making the women realize they had no chance with me. By that I mean with such a perfect wife, why should I look outside my own bedroom? VeeVee lets get ready for sunrise."

"VeeVee! What does that stand for this time?"

"Vigilant Victoria." He reached over pulled the pin from her hair, watched it slowly unwind, and fall to her shoulders.

She reached out her hand placed it against his cheek, smiled and thought, "I've got to love that man of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A Sad Time

Henry looked down at his private cell phone wondering who could be calling on this line because only a select few had the number. The blocked caller ID was no help. When he answered, he heard Vicki's mother's voice saying, "Henry can you talk? Vicki's not there I hope?"

Puzzled, he said, "No, she's not here. What is it?"

"I am here in Vancouver and I want to see you without Vicki knowing." With that she gave Henry the name of the place she was staying. Henry agreed to meet her within the hour.

Henry knocked on the hotel door and was greeted by an older version of Vicki. She looked tired and worn down. He heard her heartbeat and knew what was wrong. It was failing, wearing out before its time and he knew here could be no reversal or stopping what was happening. Henry stepped through the open door and held Vicki's mother in his arms.

"You understand don't you?" Marjory patted his cheek and walked over to one of the two chairs in the room.

"Your heart was not like this last year. What happened and why didn't you call us? We would have found a way to come."

"I know. I got a bad case of flu last winter that damaged my heart. It's the kind of damage that can't be stopped or reversed. I've refused the idea of a heart transplant. It's better to use the heart on someone younger. I wanted to talk to you before I see Vicki. There's something I want from you, and I need you to help Vicki accept my passing. We finally became friends these past few months. Talking the way mothers and daughters should talk. Now it's going to end too soon. Vicki doesn't take loss well. I wanted you to know first, so you could be ready to help her. But that's only part of the reason I wanted to see you. I want to ask you to do something. Vicki tells me about how noble, honorable, kind, generous.."

Before she could add more descriptive words Henry held up his hand, "Stop. I'm sure Vicki also told you I was conceited. No need to give me more ammunition."

"Vicki says only good things about you. I've never known her to feel about anyone, the way she feels about you. I'm convinced you can walk on water."

"Ice maybe. Inch deep water. But that's all."

Marjory looked into his eyes and blurted out, "I want you to feed from me."

Of all the things Henry expected to hear that was not one of them. He looked at her, opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He got up from the chair and went to look out the window. When he needed to think he looked out windows. Turning back to Marjory, he said, "I can't."

"Don't be so quick to answer. I've got some very good reasons for asking."

"What ever the reasons, I don't want to hear them. You're my wife's mother. What you're asking is wrong."

"Who else could I ask? Vicki? Are there any other vampires near by I could ask? Give me their names and phone numbers. Please listen to what I have to say."

Henry could see his Vicki in this stubborn woman. "Explain."

"I love to read. I've been reading about vampires since I was a girl. I've watched all the movies. You know how romantic women can be. Vicki tells me you're a romantic. I've worked hard and married a man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. He left me with a daughter to raise by myself. Vicki was and is a challenge, and you can't deny that. Well I want some mystery, and passion in my life. You, stand there, having turned my daughter into what I thought was a mythical creature and deny me my chance? You're a mythical creature coming off the pages of books. I want to have one dream come true. You can give me that. How can you refuse a dying woman?"

"You're Vicki's mother."

"Is that the best argument you have?"

"Morality. Vicki would be furious. I've seen Vicki furious, and it's not a pretty sight. It might get me killed and I don't feed by request."

"Will you think about it? At least think about it for a night. I'll call Vicki tomorrow evening and let her know I'm in town. I want just one dream that works out right. One dream is all I ask." She got up from the chair walked over to Henry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss and left.

Taking his time getting home, it was near dawn when he came into the bedroom to see Vicki reading in bed. She looked up and said, "Did you have a nice meal? I had a quick bite in the park."

Henry undressed and slipped into bed beside her. "Vicki, I love you."

She responded with, "I love you too." She felt the pressure of dawn, reached over turned off the light and kissed Henry on the same cheek so recently kissed by her mother.

He lay there thinking about the request and moved as close to Vicki as he could get while working his arm under her head and placed his on her shoulder. She sighed and turned slightly toward him and that was the last either of them moved until night.

***

The ringing of a phone was the first sound Vicki heard. She started swinging her arm about as though trying to turn off the alarm clock. Then thought, "_Not clock, phone."_ Her hand grabbed the source of the annoying noise and said, "Yeah, hang on. Fecal Face is on the phone for you." She shoved the phone into his barely moving hand and went into the bathroom.

Henry stared at the phone then put it to his ear. After listening for a second he said, "Fecal? – look it up. Mayah, she lives here. I can't get rid of her. No, I married her." Henry looked at the phone that suddenly went dead, and called out, "Vicki, I don't think Fecal Face is going to be calling again anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"I told her I married you. She hung up." He got up from the bed and remembered another phone call that should be coming anytime soon.

Vicki replied, "Well it's about time you told her. But damn, I am going to miss ragging on her."

He answered the phone again, "Fecal - try feces. No, Mayah. Yes, married. Yes, you can still call." He hung up and yelled to Vicki, "We need to talk and it looks like you can continue with your name game."

"I hate hearing you say we need to talk. It never means anything good."

Elemental thought, _you don't know how bad it is going to get_.

Vicki walked back into the bedroom, pointed to the bathroom door, "Your turn."

In the kitchen, Vicki poured water over ice that was in a fine crystal glass. Henry insisted on crystal, because to him water tasted better from crystal. Vicki didn't notice a difference and drank hers from the bottle. Henry came into the room, picked up his glass and nodded in thanks as took a sip, then said, "Your mother's in town. She called while you were out feeding and I went to see her. She'll be calling in a few minutes to let you know she's here. She asked me to do something and I won't do it without talking to you first."

"Is she dying?"

"Why ask that?"

"I already know about her condition. I could hear from her breathing there was a problem, so called her best friend. Beth, can't keep her mouth shut for love nor money. She told me all about mom and I've been waiting for her to call. I don't like it but I can take it."

"That's part of it. She also asked me to feed from her."

Vicki looked into the distance. "She'd do something like that. You're both romantics. I never had time for romance. I had to be the realist growing up. She kept hoping. What do you want to do?"

"I needed to ask you before I made up my mind. Tell me what do you want."

"Can't and won't tell you what to do." The phone started ringing, "Right on cue. You answer it."

"Yes, she's here and I'm thinking about it." Henry held out the phone and Vicki took it.

"Hi. Yep we have a room for you. When are you coming? Tonight? Now! That's fine. Do you need picking up from the airport. You're in a cab. Good, see ya in a few."

"You're not going to help me with this are you?"

"Nope. You'll do the right thing."

"Vicki!"

She took his head into both of her hands, looked deeply into his eyes amd said, "Henry Fitzroy, you're a romantic. Live, think, and do as a romantic. I trust you."

Henry went to his studio to draw and think when the door bell rang.

Vicki opened the lower door to a tired, slow moving Marjory. She led her mom to the seldom used elevator that took them to the 4th floor. The guest room designed by Henry was meant to meet a guest's every need. There was a small refrigerator stocked with the basics and microwave. There was a sitting area, bed, and bath.

Marjory looked around the room and said, "This is so lovely. You did a great job."

"Not me. Pure Henry, at his finest."

"You're a lucky woman. Keep that man of yours very happy."

"I intend to. Now tell me what's going on?"

"You're not stupid. Look at me. I am getting old. What started as a minor heart condition, is now a major one. The doctors told me not to travel. But I wanted to see you and Henry and I wanted to see your home. It's not a bad life you're living is it?"

"No Mom. A little different than most, but it suits us. How long?"

"Who knows? Weeks, months, but not years. He told you what I want, didn't he?"

"Yes. That's only way it can work for us. We never keep secrets from each other."

"Well?"

"I told Henry to do what's right. What ever he decides, it's between you and him. I'm not going to tell you what I think. Try get some rest then come out into the living area when you're ready. We'll be here until dawn."

Marjory settled down for a nap while Vicki sat in the chair across from the guest room door.

After an hour, Henry came up from his studio with two pictures in his hands that he held out to Vicki. They were almost identical. They were two views of a mother and daughter holding hands and looking into each other's faces. In the back ground were pictures of dresses, dolls, toys, bows, diplomas, cop hats, flowers, books, baseball bats, mitts, soccer balls, tennis shoes, high heals, jeans, and all the little things that make up a life time of memories. The faces told the story of two lives blending together, and drifting apart. The picture said to the viewer this is hello and good bye. The faces were those of Vicki and her mother. He captured their beauty, their sorrow at parting, the promise of a parent's never ending love and a child's devotion. He took one picture back and said to Vicki, "I'd appreciate it if you'd to go for a twenty minute walk."

Vicki nodded and left while Henry took her seat watching the door. He heard Marjory moving, went to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

He walked in and gave her the other picture. She looked at it, then at Henry. Tears rolled down her cheeks unnoticed as he led her to the edge of the bed and they both sat side by side. He started speaking in a low voice for her ears only talking about the best parts of being vampire. He told her of the passion a vampire shares with the ones they feed from. He omitted telling her about the fear, anger, and violence a vampire lives with. He told her about his plans for Vicki and their future together. Then he picked up her wrist, allowed his eyes to darken, and fangs to become visible. He pulled his passion up and let her feel the love of friends, the love of family, the love of a child, the touch of romance, and passionate love. He took only one small sip, and gave a weary woman hope. He clouded her memory just enough so that she would never be sure the feeding had ever really happened.

Her eyes cleared, she looked at the picture. Smiling she said, "This is such a wonderful gift. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Vicki has one like it. Let's go out and visit, she's been looking forward to showing you our home."

Marjory hesitated then asked, "Henry, did I ask you to do something special for me?"

"Just the picture."

"Oh yes, I remember now."

The rest of the visit went quickly. A few weeks after Marjory left, Vicki received a call from Beth. Her mother was gone. All the arrangements had been in place, and were completed before Vicki and Henry could make it back to where Marjory was. Beth said she had mailed a picture that Marjory insisted be sent on the day she had died.

A week later, Vicki was standing in the guest room, holding the picture thinking about the last time she talked with her mom. Henry came up behind Vicki, "VeeVee, I really liked your mother."

"VeeVee?"

"Vesper Vicki, Evening star Vicki. A quiet prayer at the end of the day Vicki." Henry put his arms around her an she rested her head on his chest. Vicki never asked what Henry's decision had been. She didn't wanted to know.

Elemental was proud of Henry and sparkled above his his head.

_This story was originally post under Vicki's Lessons. __I'm bringing back the older stories with much better editing, revisions, and corrections. Please forgive me if they're out of their original sequence._


End file.
